


Hotel Threesome

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Every night of their tour Mingyu has come over to fuck Chan, and every night Seungcheol joins them.Or possibly the filthiest hotel threesome ever.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Hotel Threesome

Seungcheol sighed as the water from the shower sprayed down on him. They had just finished their concert and had the next two days free before they had to leave, and Seungcheol had every intention of taking full advantage of the freedom to sleep as late as physically possible. 

Turning off the water, Seungcheol stepped out of the shower, however before he could grab a towel he heard something coming from the room. Grunting. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and dried himself off, he’d been rooming with Chan the past few stops and every night Mingyu had come over to fuck the youngest before going to sleep.

Sure enough as soon as he walked out of the bathroom Seungcheol was greeted by the sight of Mingyu’s naked back as he pounded into who Seungcheol assumed was Chan, the younger boy laying on his back as his legs spasming with the force of the rapper’s thrusts. 

“You know.” Seungcheol said, announcing his presence to the other two. “You could fuck in Mingyu’s room sometimes.”

Mingyu’s head whipped around at the sound of Seungcheol’s voice, smirking at the older boy before shallowly thrusting into Chan. “But if we were in my room you wouldn’t join us.”

It was Seungcheol’s turn to smirk, muttering a quick ‘true’ before walking towards them, towel falling to the floor as he went. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s torso, pulling the younger boy into a passionate kiss. However they were quickly interrupted by a whine from Chan, the dancer clearly feeling left out.

“Oh I’m sorry baby.” Seungcheol said before leaning down and kissing Chan too, the younger whimpering into the kiss as Mingyu went back to the rough pace he’d been using before they were interrupted. 

Chan broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, back arching off the bed and Seungcheol could tell Mingyu had just hit Chan’s prostate. Broken whines fell from Chan’s lips as Mingyu brutally fucked into him. Seungcheol petted Chan’s hair, affectionately stroking the boy’s cheek as Mingyu fucked Chan’s brains out.

Tired of waiting, Seungcheol pressed the head of his already hard cock against Chan’s cheek, smearing precum over the boy’s face before pushing his dick into Chan’s waiting mouth. Chan was barely capable of suckling on the tip with how hard Mingyu was fucking him, the youngest far too distracted by Mingyu’s massive cock plowing into him to focus on anything else.

Taking over, Seungcheol pushed more and more of his erection into Chan’s mouth until his entire 7.5 inch cock was buried down the boy’s throat. Chan gurgled around the thick cock, drool leaking out of the side of his mouth as Seungcheol started slowly fucking Chan’s throat. 

Seungcheol knew how much Chan could take and although he started off gentle, the leader was soon pounding his cock down Chan’s throat at the same pace Mingyu was pounding into his hole. Seungcheol looked over at the other rapper, Mingyu’s muscular body covered in a layer of sweat from how intensely he was fucking into Chan. Reaching out, Seungcheol curled his fingers in Mingyu’s hair and dragged the taller boy into a heated kiss, neither one slowing their pace for a made out and ruined their precious maknae. 

“You want a turn?” Mingyu asked, breaking the kiss. 

“Obviously.” Seungcheol replied and both rappers pulled their dicks out of Chan, spinning the boy around and flipping him onto his stomach. Seungcheol plunged his cock into Chan’s stretched out hole without hesitation, Mingyu quickly stuffing his own mammoth erection into Chan’s mouth a moment later.

“Fuck.” Mingyu growled as he forced his 10 inch monster down Chan’s throat, taking a moment to enjoy the wet heat before taking a large handful of Chan’s hair in a tight grip and pistoning his cock down the boy’s throat.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but moan as he watched Mingyu wreck Chan’s throat, the image only spurring Seungcheol on to fuck into Chan even harder. Spreading the bouncy cheeks of Chan’s ass, Seungcheol watched the dancer’s greedy hole sucking him inside and clinging to his cock every time Seungcheol tried to pull out. Seungcheol couldn’t stop staring at the red rim of Chan’s stuffed hole, mesmerized by just how well the boy could take his cock, let alone Mingyu’s. 

“Fuck I’m close.” Mingyu growled, dragging Seungcheol back to reality. “Pull out I wanna fill him with my cum.”

Seungcheol was more than willing to let Mingyu breed Chan, pulling out and moving to sit by Chan’s head. Seungcheol placed Chan’s head in his lap, staring into the boy’s eyes as Mingyu took the now empty spot behind the dancer. 

Mingyu slammed his entire cock into Chan with a single thrust, the youngest crying out as he was suddenly filled by such a huge dick. Mingyu was always roughest before he came, fucking Chan so aggresively Seungcheol might be worried if he didn’t know Chan liked it best this way. 

Reaching down, Seungcheol wrapped a hand around Chan’s leaking cock, smearing precum over the sensitive head and stroking it slowly. Chan pressed his face into Seungcheol’s leg, moaning against it as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Chan came quickly, biting down on Seungcheol’s thigh as he pumped rope after rope of cum onto the bed below him, whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Chan’s hole spasmed around Mingyu as he came, driving Mingyu over the edge as well. With one final deep thrust into Chan Mingyu came, emptying his balls into the boy as Chan whimpered at the feeling of Mingyu’s cum filling him.

Mingyu gave Chan a moment to calm down before he carefully pulled out of the used hole. Chan whined at the emptiness but was too exhausted to do much else, instead grabbing the blanket and throwing it over his naked body.

“Come on.” Mingyu said, grabbing a bottle of lube along with Seungcheol’s arm and leading the older boy towards the other bed. “You can fuck me while he comes back to life.”

Seungcheol followed eagerly, never able to turn down the chance to fuck the other rapper. Mingyu jumped onto the free bed, landing on his back and bouncing slightly before resting against the mattress. Hooking his hands under his knees, Mingyu spread his legs and Seungcheol couldn’t suppress the groan he let out as Mingyu’s tight hole winked at him. Seungcheol knew Mingyu hated prep and, unable to wait a second longer, he smeared lube over Mingyu’s hole and lined himself up, pushing his dick into the velvety hole.

Both of them groaned as Seungcheol bottomed out inside Mingyu, the taller boy’s hole gripping Seungcheol’s thick cock like a vice. Seungcheol gave Mingyu a second to adjust, waiting until the other boy nodded before slowly pulling out and slamming hard back inside.

“Fuck!” Mingyu cried out, fisting the sheets as pleasure shot through him. Seungcheol smirked down at Mingyu, gripping the younger’s hips tightly and pounding into the tight hole. 

Seungcheol set a hard pace, he’d been so close to cumming earlier that now it was all he could think about. Mingyu moaned as Seungcheol’s fat cock stretched him open, reaching out and dragging the older boy down into a passionate kiss.

The two were overwhelmed with pleasure, so lost in their own world they didn’t realize Chan was awake until the dancer whined loudly and threw a pillow at them. Mingyu broke the kiss and rolled his eyes, “Guess he wants more.”

With a laugh Seungcheol pulled out, helping Mingyu to his feet before the pair walked towards Chan. Mingyu sat down in front of Chan and kissed the boy deeply while Seungcheol positioned the dancer on all fours, pressing the leaking head of his cock against Chan’s cum filled hole.

Seungcheol bottomed out in Chan with a single thrust, the younger whining as he was suddenly filled once again. Mingyu ran his hands over Chan’s chest as Seungcheol plowed into him, paying extra attention to the boy’s sensitive nipples and making Chan whimper weakly. 

Watching their leader destroy Chan’s hole had Mingyu unbelievably hard, the tip of his cock pressing against Chan’s muscular stomach. Unable to stop himself, Mingyu started humping Chan’s abs, the ridges providing Mingyu with the friction his dick so desperately craved. 

Seungcheol knew what the look on Mingyu’s face meant and a quick peak around Chan’s body confirmed he was right. Mingyu caught Seungcheol’s gaze, the glint in the oldest’s eye was unmistakable and Mingyu couldn’t help but smirk back at Seungcheol before moving to whisper into Chan’s ear.

“You think you can take both of us at the same time baby?” Mingyu asked, Chan letting out a guttural moan at the thought and nodding vigorously.

Seungcheol laughed loudly at Chan’s eagerness, wrapping his arms around the boy’s stomach and pulling him backwards so he was laying with Chan’s back pressed firmly against his chest. Moving closer, Mingyu spread Chan’s legs and poured lube over the stretched rim. Chan whined as the cold lube hit his skin but Seungcheol shushed him, rubbing soothing circles over Chan’s stomach as Mingyu generously lubed up his huge dick.

“You know we’ll stop as soon as you want us to right?” Mingyu asked, not wanting to hurt Chan. Instead of replying however Chan reached down and wrapped his hand around Mingyu’s cock, guiding it towards his stuffed hole. Satisfied, Mingyu carefully pushed against Chan’s rim and although it took a second, the fat head soon popped inside.

Chan whined and arched his back as Mingyu started pushing more and more of his enormous dick into the already full hole, eventually managing to bottom out in the impossibly tight hole. All three breathed heavily once Mingyu was fully inside Chan, it wasn’t the first time they’d done this however it had been a while since Chan had both Mingyu and Seungcheol inside of him.

Mingyu and Seungcheol waited as Chan adjusted, neither one moving until Chan gave a slight nod, signaling he was ready. Gripping tightly onto Chan’s hips, Mingyu slowly started fucking into the boy. Once Mingyu had built up a steady rhythm Seungcheol started moving as well, timing his thrusts with Mingyu’s so Chan always had a dick fully inside of him. 

Chan whimpered as the two rappers quickly destroyed any rational thought he might have had, now only able to focus on the two cocks splitting him in half. Moving forward, Mingyu pressed his chest against Chan’s and pushed the boy against Seungcheol, sandwiching him between the rappers as they thoroughly ruined his hole, the dancer whining with each thrust and clenching down around the dicks inside of him.

“Fuck.” Seungcheol groaned, feeling Chan’s already tight hole squeezing his cock even tighter. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Chan whined at the words, wanting Seungcheol to cum inside him and luckily the leader understood the noise. Mingyu slowed down his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Chan and distracting the boy with a kiss as Seungcheol fucked hard into the dancer. 

With a growl Seungcheol came, mouthing along Chan’s shoulder as he filled the boy with his cum. Chan whined into Mingyu’s mouth as he felt a second load being deposited in his ass and Mingyu groaned into the kiss as he felt his own cock getting covered in Seungcheol’s cum.

Seungcheol panted as he came down from his high, circling his hand around Chan’s dick and stroking it as Mingyu broke the kiss and began chasing his own orgasm in the impossibly tight hole. 

Mingyu didn’t take long to finish, groaning loudly as his second orgasm washed over him and filling a whimpering Chan with yet another load of cum. Chan’s orgasm followed a moment later, the feeling of Mingyu’s cum filling him pushing Chan over the edge. Chan whimpered weakly as he came again, load spurting over Mingyu’s stomach and Seungcheol’s fist.

The three of them just laid there as they recovered, a tangle of limbs crammed onto a hotel room bed. Mingyu and Seungcheol’s dicks slipped out of Chan as they softened, a slow stream of cum flowing out of the gaping hole. 

“Ok.” Mingyu said after what felt like hours, groaning as he climbed off the bed and moved to gather his clothes. “I should get back to my room.”

“See you tomorrow night.” Seungcheol mumbled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear sweet lord I have no words to describe the mess of legitimate porn that I just wrote. When I said I wanted to do more seventeen hotel fics this is not what I expected but I'm not mad about it. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
